


The Magical World of Spencer and Aaron

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, s13/14 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Spencer spends his sabbatical with Aaron and Jack.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	The Magical World of Spencer and Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fluffy thing that came to me after I wrote chapter 12 of the Music Man this past weekend to help cleanse the psyche. Let me know if you like it. I can expand this idea into multiple chapters to show Spencer's transition from Agent to Professor. Enjoy the fluff.

“Hey, Spence. What do you have planned for your sabbatical?” Emily asked.

“A bit of travel this time. No classes just relaxing and maybe writing a couple of academic papers.”

“That’s good. You need a relaxing vacation at times.”

“Sometimes. Now I need to head out to make my first destination by my check-in time.”

“Have fun, Spencer.” She watched Spencer get his bag from his desk and he went to the elevator. 

An hour later Spencer made it to Manassas and opened the door to Aaron’s house. “Aaron I’m home.”

“Papa!” Jack yelled.

“Hey, Jack. Where’s Aaron?”

“Outside getting the grill ready.”

“Okay. Let’s go see if he needs help.”

They went out into the lit-up backyard and Aaron had hamburgers and hot dogs ready to put on the grill. “Hey. How was the drive?”

“It wasn’t bad. Emily asked what I was doing this sabbatical and I said I was traveling.” Aaron arched a brow at Spencer. “It wasn’t a lie. We are taking Jack on vacation since it’s summer.”

“You’re getting more devious with the team.” Aaron laughed.

“Emily does try and check on me throughout my time off. She wants to make sure I’m doing okay.”

“Are we going to tell them? I’m fine with whatever you want to do.” 

“Well if I change my address, we’ll have to tell them but I’ve been getting longer lesson plans set up for classes at the academy to get started next semester.”

“You’re enjoying teaching.”

“At this level yes. In normal circumstances, I wouldn’t be a good teacher. A TA would have to dumb my lessons down for the students.”

“I can see that. Is that why you’re staying with the academy?”

“For now. I’m looking at Georgetown or GWU in their doctoral programs to help the doctoral students.”

“That sounds like excellent news Dr. Reid.” Aaron laughed.

“Dad is Papa gonna be living with us all the time?” Jack asked.

“We’re getting there. He has to square things away at work but soon.”

“Yay! Can we get your books and desk from your apartment so we can finish the library?”

“We can get movers next week before we go to Disney World and when we come back, we can unpack and get my office set up.”

Jack hugged Spencer around his waist and ran off to play in the yard. “He’s very excited.”

“Yeah. Now to reserve the movers so we finish emptying out my apartment in the city.”

“Do you want to finish moving in? Jack didn’t back you into a corner did he?”

“No, he didn’t. I want to finish emptying my apartment too, just trying to adjust to this.”

“Any time you feel overwhelmed, let me know, and I’ll take Jack and you can have some quiet time.”

“I should be fine. The transition to one home has been slow but I can do this.”

Aaron rested his hands on Spencer’s shoulders and said, “It’s okay. If you need more time, Jack will understand.”

“I don’t want more time. I should’ve done this when you came back here but thought a slow transition was best especially with Jack having to reacclimate to a new school and neighborhood.”

“It’s okay. He’s resilient. He worries when you’re out of town on cases. He always asks me if you’re okay or just busy with work.”

“Yeah, I worry about you two as well. This might be the push I need.” Spencer grinned.

“Alright. We got this.” Aaron said before he gave Spencer a quick kiss. He went back to getting the food ready for the grill and continued, “I can get someone out here and make you a secondary office out here in the backyard. You can see the house and everything but it can give you privacy or quiet if you need to get away or just want to enjoy outside without having to deal with nature.”

“That sounds like a good medium. Jack can find me if need be and you two don’t have to leave if I’m feeling antsy.”

“Good. I’ll call a contractor on Monday to come and look at our space and see what they come up with design-wise.”

“Okay.”

A couple of weeks later when they got back from Disney World, Spencer called Emily as the team was in town and invited them to dinner at his and Aaron’s house. She asked, “When did you move Reid?”

“It’s been an ongoing process. Dinner will be ready around 7 so whoever wants to come can.”

“Of course we’ll be there. Should we bring food?”

“If you want to but it’ll be taken care of overall so don’t worry about that.”  
“Okay. We’ll be there soon.”

When Spencer hung his phone up, Aaron looked at him and said, “She sounded very worried.”

“Yeah. You know how they are when it comes to me. I’m surprised it took this long for them to even ask me questions about what I was doing with my sabbaticals.”

“I can see that. I’m glad they look out for you but you do need your own private life.”

“Me too.”

A couple of hours later Emily, Luke, Matt, Tara, JJ, and Penelope arrived at Spencer and Aaron’s home. Emily found the two in the kitchen and found how fluid they moved around each other. “You two are good together. How long have you two been together?”

“About five years,” Aaron said.

“That’s a long time.”

“Yeah, it is,” Spencer said. “We did what we had to do to keep Jack safe and since I was released from jail, I’ve been using the time off to work on my academic side of life to prepare for various professorships with the different schools in the area to find the right fit.”

“That’s great Spencer. When are you expected to start teaching full time?”

“Next Fall at GWU and Georgetown.”

“That will be a full schedule. We’ll miss you when you go.”

“I’ll let you know more specifics later on. Now let’s enjoy dinner and Aaron can meet Tara, Luke, and Matt officially.”

Jack rounded the corner and said, “Papa, Aunt JJ wants you to show the others your physics magic that you’ve been teaching me.”

“You’re teaching Jack your film canister rockets?” Aaron chuckled.

“That and other stuff. Practicing science makes it better.” Spencer said as he followed behind Jack.

“How long has he called him Papa?”

“Since we got together but sporadically before that when Spencer would spend time with us after my divorce.”

“That’s cool. He fits the papa image.”

“He takes it very seriously. All of the decisions for Jack that are major like schools, possible babysitters if neither of us is available, or medical stuff goes through both of us. His teaching Jack physics magic is all him.” Aaron smiled.

“Well, why don’t we see what he’s showing to Matt, Tara, and Luke and you can meet them all.”

“That sounds good.” 

They went into the backyard and saw Spencer and Jack launching canister rockets into the yard and a few other magic tricks that Spencer had taught Jack. When they took a break from the rockets, Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist and kissed his neck. “The rockets look good.”

“Thanks. I tweaked the measurements so they’d go farther in the yard.”

“I’m glad you’re here and the contractor will be here in a couple of days to start on your spot out here in the yard.”

“I’m happy too Aaron.”

Jack looked up at his parents and asked, “Are you guys going to kiss now?”

“I think we will but we’ll go inside for that,” Spencer said as he smirked at Aaron.

“You can kiss out here,” Jack said as he went back preparing the canister bases.

Aaron laughed against Spencer’s neck before he turned Spencer around and kissed him gently as they were in company. “We’re doing something right.”

“We are. I can’t wait to be here all the time, not just when I’m home for a night or two from cases.”

“Me too.”


End file.
